Kagome's Kidnapping
by Sesshomaru'smate01
Summary: Kagome had her baby 5 moths ago. Kagome gets kidnapped by someone she knows and is almost raped.Will Kagome get pregnant by her kidnapper? Will Inuyasha get there in time?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Kidnapping 

It has been about 15 months since Seirryu was born and he has received his first tooth. Kagome came out of the kitchen with Seirryu's bib because it was his feeding time. As soon as she got to his room de was playing with his bear, Kagome picked him up and took him to the kitchen. When Kagome finished unbuttoning her blouse Seirryu started to bite on his mothers breast, for Kagome the pain was unbearable. Kagome lost a lot of blood and fainted. Inuyasha her Seirryu's cry and rushed into the house to find his mate unconscious covered in blood. It has been two days since Kagome was found, when she came to the first thing she saw was her mate with tears in his eyes and their son. Before she could she could even sit up she was whisked away. Turns out it was Kouga and he was pissed.

"Oh Kouga it's you, where are we going?" asked Kagome.

"Hmmm…..What happened to you?" asked Kouga.

"I had an accident." said Kagome..

"Mutt-face can't even keep you from getting hurt, shows how much he cares." said Kouga.

"Hey Inuyasha loves me very much and he is on his way to get me." said Kagome.

"By the time he finds us you will bare my child." said Kouga.

AN: sorry I left a cliffy R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Kidnapping

"Wait I already have a mate." said Kagome.

"Don't be silly we are going to become one soul." said Kouga.

"Ah, and where will this take place?" asked Kagome.

"At the wolf clans den of course." said Kouga.

"Oh…..Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome.

"Kagome don't you love me anymore?" asked Kouga.

"Hell no! I love Inuyasha." said Kagome.

Kouga growled and remembered that he had a sleeping powder, so he used it on Kagome instantly she fell asleep.

Somewhere in the forest we find Inuyasha.

"Kagome. Kagome, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "No matter where you are I will find you. Nothing can happen to you. Me and Seirryu won't be able to survive without you." said Inuyasha. Suddenly a familiar scent was caught by Inuyasha's nose. "Hey that's Kouga's and Kagome's scent. That mangy wolf has her, if he touched her in any way he's going down." said Inuyasha.

"Ah here we are the Wolf clans den." said Kouga. " Also the place we shall mate."

Kouga began to walk to the back of the cave where there was a wall built out of twigs entwined with flowers. When Kouga entered the room he placed Kagome on the grass bed and filled his hands with water then splashed the water on Kagome's face.

"Ah where am I?" asked Kagome.

"You are in the Wolf clans den." said Kouga.

"Well at least Inuyasha is coming to get me." said Kagome.

"He doesn't even know where you are." said Kouga.

Kouga sat down next to Kagome, then he held her face in his hands looked deep into her eyes and kissed her deeply.

AN: OMFG. Next chapter has lemon. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Kidnapping

Part of her wanted him to stop and part of her enjoyed it, but what was she going to do Kouga has 3 jewel shards he could easily overpower her. Kagome was tied down in a matter of minutes to four wooden posts around the grass bed.

"What why am I tied down?" wondered Kagome."Kouga I don't like that look in your eyes. INUYASHAAAAAAAA!" yelled Kagome.

Kouga ripped Kagome's clothes off of her and placed his manhood deep inside her. As he began to thrust deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster Kagome began to cry.

"I'm sorry I had to do it this way but you must bare my child no matter what." said Kouga.

"Ah made it Kouga's den, he's probably hiding Kagome here." said Inuyasha.

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Help Meeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Kagome.

"Kagome I'm coming." said Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ran to the back of the cave opens the door and finds Kouga fucking kagome (or hitting the skins). Inuyasha punched Kouga.

"Get off of her." yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you came." said Kagome.

"Why wouldn't I you're my mate plus Seirryu is waiting for you at home." said Inuyasha.

"Thanks but my clothes they're ruined." said Kagome as she pointed to her destroyed outfit.

"Here cover up with my shirt. Now lets go. Oh and hey man don't touch my lady you can looky but no touchy." said Inuyasha.

Finally Inuyasha and Kagome were home. Kagome went to find out if she was pregnant and Inuyasha went to get Seirryu. Inuyasha was happy that Kagome wasn't pregnant with Kouga's pup.

AN: Yay I finished it. R&R.


End file.
